soniccomics_andrews_edition_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabbath the Hedgehog
Sabbath the Hedgehog is the most mysterious of all the characters in the series so far, Nothing is really known of his origin except that he was found by Sinerjak very ill and close to death. So Sinerjak took him and nursed him back to health. And as he was returning his strength he revealed that his name was Phantom before passing out. And all the while he was exposed to this new force of Dark Chaos Control in which Sinerjak had trained Sabbath with, endowing him with the power, and it increased his power and abilities. But what is known about Sabbath is that he can not be touched by anyone at all, but he can touch you. Basically, You throw a punch at him you will just fall right through him, And just like Shadow, he can "teleport" by disappearing into a wisp of flame and be gone from sight, but appear somewhere else. As Sinerjak had said before that he noticed that Sabbath had Ghost like abilities and properties. Sabbath was told to be one of Sinerjak's strongest fighters of his team besides Sinerjak's Son , But So far he has not shown the true extent of his power yet, and hasn't even shown hardly any of it for now, besides the fact that he kicked Knuckles's butt, he is very intelligent when fighting a foe (As was shown in the comics, Knuckles burrowed underground and Sabbath knew exactly where he was when he caught Knuckles's punch in his bare hand). And right when he was about to leave Knuckles asked who he was and who he was working for, And as for Sabbath he replied that he Was Sabbath the Hedgehog,from the Legion of the Dark Chaos Brotherhood. But when Knuckles tried to ask more questions, Sabbath replied that he had heard enough and that he should make himself scarce, disappearing mysteriously in a wift of fire/smoke. After the following he was given orders to kidnap anyone who has strong in using Chaos Control abilities, so the first victim was Shadow the Hedgehog, and disappears, Later Sonic trying to find Shadow and Sabbath, Meet up with him suddenly without warning, as being punched in the gut when he was running at a super fast pace. Sonic looks up holding his gut wondering who just punched him. And Sabbath greets him by name and Sonic realizes immeadiatly that it was Sabbath, tr ies to punch him... but goes right through him. Sonic realizes that he can't fight him at all, and asks where he had taken Shadow, but all he got in reply was "Everything will be known in due time Sonic..." Then places his hand on Sonic's face, making him fall over into Sabbath's hands unconscious. Sonic awakens in a Cryogenic Hibernation Tube, otherwise known as the Recollection Chamber, and finds himself drowning in the liquid and busts out of the container, only to find Sabbath standing over him. (due to Sabbath's mission to kidnap everyone with high and powerful Chaos Control abilities, Sabbath is shown to be absorbing the power and strengths of those he had taken, giving the possibility that he himself could be stronger then Sinerjak himself, even though despite the possibility, there is no telling why he still serves under the rule of Sinerjak.) But due to a recent encounter with Sinerjak, his mind was minipulated into thinking he was in need of revenge against Sinerjak, and even was given a false memory of betrayal. As Sabbath recalls this false memory to Sonic, he believes him. But as soon as they end their conversation, and explosion bursts through a wall. Making Sinerjak making his due appearence.